1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly for use in space constrained applications, such as cable arms in electrical equipment racks.
2. Description of Related Art.
To remove a conventional swinging door or rotating arm, typically a hinge pin is removed by pulling it out vertically and the door or arm can then be removed from the stationary mounted section of the hinge assembly. However, if a hinge has to be placed in an application with insufficient overhead above the hinge, it may not be possible to remove the hinge pin without increasing the overhead space. For example, when thin, rack-optimized computer systems with cable management arms are removed from a rack, the cable management arm often has to be disconnected from the rack. These arms are often impossible to install or remove when another system is installed directly above the one being serviced because the hinge pin can not be inserted or removed due to the limited height available for the hinge pin.
It can be seen that there is a need to provide an improved hinge assembly for space constrained applications.